Will Skipper Find True Love?
by ManiacAnimalLover
Summary: A new mystery penguin enters the penguin habitat. Will Skipper find true love? PLEASE REVEIW PEOPLE!


_Please Review! This is my first published story!_ _I hope you like it!_

Will Skipper Ever Find True Love?

Chapter 1

Some time in the middle of the night, Skipper had woke up. He had a gut feeling that something amazing was going to happen. In his dream there was a girl penguin? He kept seeing that girl every time he closed his eyes. He had no idea who this girl was, but he just couldn't get her out of his head... That night, Skipper couldn't sleep. _Who is this girl? Why am I seeing her in my dreams? _These were the things Skipper thought, and couldn't stop.

That morning, Skipper still thought of that one girl. "Skipper? Skipper!" Kowalski exclaimed to Skipper trying to get his attention.

"What soldier? Why were you yelling at me?" Skipper asked roughly.

"Alice is coming! You weren't answering!" Kowalski says.

"Cute and cuddly boys!" Skipper orders. Yes, Alice was coming. She was carrying a light brown, wooden crate. Something or someone was pounding on the door, trying to escape.

"Kowalski, options!" Skipper orders.

"We could run away, or stand our ground."

"I say stand our ground. Rico get ready for the bomb." Skipper says. The penguins were confused. "Good thing that crates not coming toward us..." Skipper murmered.

"Huh, Skipper? That crate is coming right toward us!" Private proclaimed.

"Huh, guabla blah?" Rico asked.

Skipper quickly looks up and Alice places the crate in the penguin habitat. Something keeps pounding on the door, more and more until all of a sudden it breaks open... Inside the calapsed, wooden crate was a, girl? Skipper's eyes get bigger and the penguin's mouths all drop.

"Wow, that was a long drive from the Artic!" The mystery girl penguin exclaims.

"Whats your name? Are you staying here?" Skipper asked, starting to smile.

"Well, yeah...I think? My name's Sally!" She smiles.

"Well Sally, your welcome to stay wherever you want." Skipper grins.

The girl was about the same age as Skipper, maybe a year younger. The other penguins tilt their heads and wonder, _Why is Skipper acting all cute and cuddly? Alice is gone..._

"Skipper, we need to do _our _training, like every morning." Kowalski proclaims.

"Hold on now, lets introduce ourselves! I'm Skipper the head of the team, thats Private, Rico and Kowalski." Skipper anounced quickly. The penguins all wave.

"Hi! I'm just glad I'm not in a crate anymore!" Sally laughs. "I think I'll go look around the rest of the zoo. You know, to see my new neighbors."

"Well, let me be your tour guide!" Skipper offers.

"Okay, that would be great!" Sally says humoring him. They walk away, as Skipper places out all the exibits she might like to see.

The other penguins watch as Skipper walks away, without them? "Kowalski, do you think Skippers acting different?"

"Actually I think so! We never miss training in the morning!" Kowalski pronouned.

"Wghas!" Rico exclaims.

"How do we get the old Skipper back!" Private asks in a worried vioce.

"I don't know. It could take days, weeks even months."Kowalski says.

"Nooooooooo! Wait what does that mean?" Private asks.

"I don't know!" Kowalski screams. "Lets go investigate."

Chapter 2

The rest of the team follows their tracks. Taking notes and of course observing. "What are they doing?" Private asks.

"They're talking. I think." Kowlaski says examining their every move.

Skipper and Sally...Started holding hands? "Oh, no! Skipper is going to get caught up in love...again!" Kowalski yelled.

"What the..." Skipper said, looking around.

"What was that?" Sally asked.

"The team... I have a plan." Skipper proclaims to Sally. They stand there whispering.

"What are they doing now?" Private asks.

"Nothing, wait abort! Abort! ABORT! There coming!" Kowalski announces as they try to run away.

"Run!" Private yells to Rico, still watching them.

"Gyuasca? Hjuy!" Rico yells, now following the team.

"That worked, I guess!" Sally giggles as they start their tour again.

BACK AT THE PENGUIN HABITAT...

"What are we going to do Kowalski? What about Skipper! I miss his slaps!" Private cries with tears filling his eyes.

"We could try to break them up, IF they are going out." Kowalski says shaking his head.

"But, that would be wrong to do!" Private exclaims with tears in his eyes still.

"Hmmmmmm...Guava..." The whole team murmers.

"Oh, come on! I can't think of another plan! Unless it involves dressing up as girls." Kowalski explains.

"Oooh! Do we get to wear pretty pink bows and dresses?" Private smiled.

"Uuuuhhh, yeah, I guess you could say that... Why, do you like that plan?" Kowalski asked. All eyes were on Private now.

"Well, I like it more than breaking them up! We would be _HOT_ in dresses and it would make Skipper like us more!" Private exclaimed.

"Huh?..." Rico asked.

"Well, I 'would' look good in a dress. Oooh, wait, we can wear 2 pretty, pink bows in piggy tails!" Kowalski exclaims while clapping his flippers.

As the penguins discuss what they're going to wear, Skipper and Sally on the other hand were talking about things otherwise... (Ooh-La-La)

Chapter 3

"Oh, my, goodness... Private!" Sam orders roughly as she walks into the penguin habitat.

"What?" Private asks in a worried voice.

"Why are you guys wearing bows and dresses?" Sam laughs examing her brother and the team, trying to look away.

"Oh, we're trying to make Skipper jealous of our looks." Kowalski explains.

"Okay, good luck with that? I'm going to see Faye." Sam walks away while looking back laughing still. _Oh my goodness... why me?_ Sam thinks to herselve.

"Okay, be careful! Kowalski, can you help me put my other bow in?" Private smiles.

"Sure, I guess." Kowalski says, trying to put the bow in. (Wow)

10 MINUTES LATER...

The penguins walk out all in pink dresses and bows. "Lets get this mission on the road! That includes you too Rico!" Kowalski orders.

Rico frowns, kisses his lady (the barbie) and sluts over to Kowalski and Private. "It's okay Rico, she won't get jealous." Private explains.

"Guava-hea.." Rico murmers back.

WITH FAYE AND SAM...

"They were actually wearing dresses?" Faye giggles.

"Yup, crazy right?" Sam asks.

"More like hilarious!" Faye still laughs.

"Huh, I wonder how its going?" Sam wonders.

BACK AT THE PENGUIN HABITAT...

"This is going horribly!" Kowalski exclaims. "Our bows are stuck together!"

"Ow! I'm very delicate!" Private cries.

"Oh, shush! Rico help! RICO!" Kowalski orders.

"Hm, hm, hm..." Rico thinks as he sits and talks to his lady.

"Team! What are you wearing? You look like girls!" Skipper asks tilting his head.

The team, stands up straight and says, "Do you like it?"

Sally, almost falling over laughing finally anounces, "You guys are hilarious! What was your plan anyways?"

"Oh, to make Skipper jealous and want us and not you." Private says as Kowalski is about to slap him.

"That was classified information!" Kowalski proclaims.

"Skipper? Is that true?" Sally asks still laughing from the scene that just happened.

"Uh, sorry to break this moment up, but we're going to go change..." Kowalski announces.

Just when the penguins go to change, all of a sudden King Julien comes, "Wow, I just came to introduce the fabulous king, me, to the new penguin here, but this is way better. Also I wanted to bluff. Maurice! Take a picture, I don't want to forget this moment!" King Julien laughs. "Come on, lets follow them to see where they go, so you can take another picture." King Julien orders Maurice followed by Mort.

"Yes your majesty." Maurice murmers as they follow King Julien.

"Well, just for the record...This didn't go as well as planned. We're, going to go hide. Well, bye!" Kowalski explains.

"Wait up, you silly penguins! We need another picture for my album. Come on Maurice!" King Julien proclaims.

Chapter 4

WITH SKIPPER AND SALLY...(Ooh-La-La)

"Well, that was odd." Skipper proclaims.

"Sure was! Well, anyways, do you think of me like how they said?" Sally asks smiling.

"Well...Uh, you can say that, yes." Skipper mumbles. "Do you feel the same way?"

"I've only been here a day and people already like me! I'm happy about that!" Sally giggles. "I sure do." She smiles. "Wanna go see a movie?"

"...Oh, sure!" Skipper exclaims.

Skipper and Sally walk out of the penguin habitat while Kowalski, Private and Rico watch from the background. "Well, that mission failed." Kowalski frowns.

"Yes, yes it did." Private mumbles. "Well, at least they're happy! We did do that!" Private exclaims.

'Yeah, we sure did!" Kowalski proclaims. "We, sure did..."

"...Guava..." Rico puffs.

"Yup!" They all say together.

THE AFTER MATH...

Skipper and Sally had a great time at the movies and here is what happened afterwards...

"Well, this is what happens when you try to mess with your leader and his lady." Skipper proclaims to the team. *Sally Laughs*

"We're sorry, but if it weren't for us, you wouldn't have a _lady_." Private exclaims.

"That is true..." Skipper announces.

"That was hilarious!" Sally laughs.

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny." Kowalski says sarcasticly.

"What was your purpose to not get us together?" Skipper asks.

"Because, remember last time when you got caught up in _love_?" Private asks.

"Well, yeah." Skipper answers.

"It was for that reason, and you forgot about training." Private answers back.

"Oh, well that's over so don't try to break us up!" Skipper orders.

"Fine..." The team all mumbles.

Skipper and Sally walk away holding hands...(Wow, again, Ooh-La-La!)

THE END!

_All loyal readers, I hope you liked it! Also, you might be thinking what happens to Skipper and Sally...Well, you'll find that out in the next story! This is a sequel!_


End file.
